Minerva Got the Prophecy
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to witowsmp's 'Minerva Gets the Prophecy'. Curious about what things would be like at the Wizarding World if nobody knew about Trelawney's prophecy?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Disclaimer2: I don't own the fanfic 'Minerva Gets the Prophecy'. It was written by a fanfiction author penname witowsmp, who allowed anyone to make a sequel.**

**Minerva Got the Prophecy**

**For those of you who didn't read the prequel, this is an AU where Albus Dumbledore couldn't make it to the Hog's Head to interview Sybil Trelawney so he sent Minerva McGonagall to do it. Not believing when Trelawney made the Prophecy, she interrupted the seer, preventing both herself and Severus Snape from hearing it. As a result, neither the teacher nor the death eater believed there was anything useful from the meeting.**

**Prologue**

The Potters are celebrating their son's fifth birthday party. The party must be quiet since Voldemort and his death eaters are still at large. "You must be careful, Potter." Mad-Eye Moody grumbles. "Constant vigilance." He adds.

"Come on, Moody." Sirius Black pleads. "It's a party. You should loosen a bit."

"I only loosen when I take off either my mad eye or my leg." Moody replies. "And where are those other marauder friends of yours? Lupin and Pettigrew?"

"Moony couldn't come." Sirius explains. "He had a furry problem. And Wormtail had to watch over his sick mother."

"Again?" James asks.

"Does she get sick often?" Moody asks.

"You don't know the half of it." Sirius comments.

"Potter, I suggest you go check Pettigrew's arms for the Dark Mark as soon as possible." Moody suggests.

"Sir, are you suggesting Wormtail would betray us?" James asks, shocked.

"Constant vigilance." Moody simply replies.

"You can't be serious." James replies.

"Of course he can't." Padfoot replies. "I'm Sirius."

"No time for jokes, Padfoot." James replies. "Moody is insinuating Wormtail is a death eater."

"Prongs, you know how what a paranoid man Moody is." Sirius replies. "Next time he's gonna say Voldemort will crash the…" Sirius is interrupted by a loud noise. "Padfoot, you have a really big mouth." James says as he prepares himself for a battle.

"James Potter, you're gonna pay for keeping me from killing Crouch." Voldemort announces, still mad at James Potter for preventing him from killing Bartemius Crouch Senior during the ceremony where he was appointed Minister of Magic. Voldemort is so furious he wouldn't care about having to deal with Moody to kill James Potter. Probably he wouldn't fear even Dumbledore. While the other death eaters are busy fending off the aurors and other guests, Voldemort and a death eater with a particular dislike for James Potter keep facing the Potters. James Potter is eventually disarmed. The death eater with Voldemort prepares himself to give him the Killing Curse when Voldemort interrupts him. "I know how much you want to do this but it's a waste to kill a pureblood. Potter, this is your last chance. Kill the mudblood and her son and I'll spare your life."

"Never!" James yells and he's got the impression the death eater with them did the same. If Voldemort has the same impression he kept it to himself.

"Well, in that case, _Avada Kedavra_!!!" Voldemort yells, releasing the curse that kills James Potter. Lily and Harry are crying over James' death.

"You won't miss him for long, you mudblood." Voldemort says. "You'll soon join him." What happens later is a shock to everyone. A silent Expelliarmus from the death eater with Voldemort disarms him when he's about to kill Lily Potter. While most people are too shocked for an immediate reaction, Voldemort silently summons his wand back while the masked witch with the death eaters uses the Cruciatus Curse on the death eater who dared to betray their leader. "Just stay there and watch me killing your precious mudblood."

Voldemort and Lily then draw their wands. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yells. Lily was about to cast a spell of her own when Harry places himself in front of her and gets hit by the curse. However, it rebounds, leaving him with just a scar on his front, while the rebounded curse hits Voldemort, destroying him. Scared, all death eaters except for the one who betrayed him flee and the aurors chase them.

While comforting Harry, Lily Potter can't help but wonder who the death eater who risked his life to save her is. She removes his mask and gets the shock of her life.

**Who do you think this death eater is? If you have no idea, you never read books five to seven. Please Review.**


	2. Of Captures, Trials and Teaching Jobs

**Of Captures, Trials and Teaching Jobs**

"Severus?" Lily Potter asks.

"I'm sorry I have fallen into the Dark Side, Lily." Severus Snape replies, regret evident on his face.

Lily Potter then approaches him. "Are you also sorry you once called me a mudblood?" She whispers. He nods affirmatively. "And what about calling other muggle-borns mudbloods?" He also nods affirmatively.

"Well, it's a start." Lily comments.

"Yeah, that'll help a lot in Azkaban." Snape sarcastically replies.

Out of the other death eaters at the party, only two of them were captured. The others fled. Sirius Black is bringing one of them. "Lucius Malfoy?" The Auror who stayed behind to keep an eye on Snape asks.

"I was under the Imperius Curse." Lucius exclaims. "I swear."

"You didn't seem Imperiused when you recruited me, Lucius." Snape replies.

Lucius was almost calling Snape a traitor when he then remembers to keep his Imperius Curse victim act. "I don't know what you're talking about, you _death eater_." Lucius Malfoy replies, pretending disgust while saying 'death eater'.

Sirius then recognizes the other death eater. "Snivellus? Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody then returns with a still masked death eater. "I wonder who that is." Sirius comments. "McNair? Crabbe? Goyle? Rosier?"

With a told you so smile, Moody removes the death eater's mask to reveal "Wormy?" Sirius asks.

"Sirius, you must help me." Peter Pettigrew pleads. "The Dark Lord, huh, he-who-must-not-be-named was growing more powerful. What did we have to gain by defying him?"

"Innocent lives, you coward!" Sirius yells. "That's what we have to gain. You're worse than Snivellus, who at least never pretended to be our friend."

The other Aurors return empty-handed and then take the three captured death eaters into custody. A trial is held for each of them. Because of new laws approved by Minister of Magic Bartemius Crouch Senior, use of veritaserum on accused death eaters is permitted and none of them escapes it.

**Severus Snape's trial**

"Defendant Severus Snape is accused of being a death eater, follower of You-Know-Who." Minister of Magic Bartemius Crouch announces. "Minister of Magic Bartemius Crouch presiding alongside Amelia Bones, head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot…" He then goes about the other officials until it finally stops. "Witness for the defense: Lily Evans Potter?"

Lily then signals her presence.

"Lily Potter, what do you have to say on Severus Snape's defense?" Albus Dumbledore asks.

"When Voldemort was about to kill me, Severus tried to stop him from killing me." Lily answers, ignoring the others' reactions when she said Voldemort's name.

"Is that true, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asks.

"Yes." Snape replies. Because he's under effect of Veritaserum, nobody is doubting his sincerity.

"And why did you decide to risk your life to protect Mrs. Potter, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asks.

Knowing there's no way to avoid the answer, Severus Snape is wishing a dementor will kiss him that moment. "Because I love her."

"Excuse me but, what's the relevance of this?" Minister Crouch asks. "Severus Snape is a death eater. He must be punished accordingly."

Alastor Moody grumbles in agreement to Crouch's statement.

"Actually, Minister, your predecessor, Minister Millicent Bagnold, had passed a decree stating any death eater who decides to turn on Voldemort and risk life to stop him should get amnesty for any previous crime." Albus Dumbledore comments. "Therefore, Severus Snape's attempt to prevent Voldemort from murdering Lily Potter qualifies him for the amnesty list."

Being one to follow the rules and open to make deals with death eaters in exchange for cooperation, Bartemius Crouch accepts the decree's validity and, with grounds on it, acquits Severus Snape.

Meanwhile, outside the courtroom, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are waiting for everyone to leave. "Moony, do you think they'll sentence Snivellus to the dementor's kiss?" Sirius eagerly asks.

"I don't think so, Padfoot." Remus replies. "Severus might likely be released under Bagnold's amnesty decree."

"I bet one Galleon he won't." Sirius replies. "Deal."

Everyone then leaves the courtroom. "Watch out! He's escaping!" Sirius yells as he sees Snape walking away.

"Actually, Severus has been acquitted." Albus Dumbledore explains.

"Are you serious?" Sirius Black asks.

"No, I'm Albus." Dumbledore replies. "You're Sirius."

Remus laughs a lot. "You finally had the joke coming back to you."

"It was funny." Sirius admits.

"Severus, there's something I'd like to talk to you." Albus says. "Do you mind waiting for the trials of Lucius and Peter?"

"Not at all, Sir." Severus replies.

**Lucius Malfoy's trial**

"Lucius Malfoy, were you under the Imperius Curse while following You-Know-Who's orders?" Bartemius Crouch asks.

"No." Malfoy answers, being unable to lie because of Veritaserum.

"Then why did you become a death eater?" Crouch asks.

"Because he planned to rid the Wizarding world of those who don't belong here and I wanted to have power under his rule." Lucius explains. He's soon given a life sentence in Azkaban.

**Peter Pettigrew's trial**

"P-p-p-p-p-p-please." Wormtail whines. "N-not Azkaban. Those dementors give me the chills. In both ways."

"You should have thought about it before becoming a death eater, Pettigrew." Crouch sternly replies. "You'll get a life sentence unless you agree to reveal the names of other death eaters."

"Actually, the dementors don't seem so bad now." Wormtail comments and he's sent to Azkaban.

Outside the court room, Moony and Padfoot talk about the trials. "I expected him to rat other death eaters for his freedom." Moony replies.

"Probably he thinks he's safer with the dementors than anywhere where we might kill him." Sirius replies. "Or death eaters willing to punish him if he ever betrays them."

Later on, Albus Dumbledore catches up with Snape. "Severus, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore."

"What do you plan to do with your life now you're a free man and no longer a death eater?" Dumbledore asks.

"I haven't thought about that, Sir." Snape replies. "Who would hire me now the Wizarding World knows my past as a death eater?"

"I would." Dumbledore answers. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open."

Severus thinks about it.

**Will he take the job? Please review.**

**For those of you who guessed Severus Snape, did you guys really have any doubt? Which Harry Potter books have you already read? Anyway, on with the fic.**


	3. Finding the First Horcrux

**Finding the First Horcrux**

At Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is introducing his new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus Snape, to the other Professor. "You, of course, already know our new Potions Mistress, Lily Potter."

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape replies, not betraying any emotions.

"You, of course, remember our Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House Minerva McGonagall." Dumbledore comments and Snape nods. "And the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House Filius Flitwick." Snape nods and said Professor squeals in delight. "Professor Septima Vector, of Arithmancy, became the new Head of Slytherin House after the former Potions Master Horace Slughorn retired." Snape nods again. "This is the Muggle Studies teacher Quirinus Quirrell." Dumbledore says. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Snape." Quirrell says. "Thank you, Professor." Snape says without showing any emotions. "Of, course, you remember Professors Aurora Sinistra of Astronomy and Kettleburn of Care of Magical Creatures." Snape nods at the two. That meeting is interrupted by Sirius Black, whose head appears at the fireplace. "Dumbledore, are you crazy? Hiring Snivellus to teach?"

"Sirius, I believe Severus has changed." Dumbledore replies.

"Well, I can always hope the curse does something horrible to him." Sirius comments.

"Which curse?" Lily asks.

"Lily, during all those years we've been here as students and these you've been teaching Potions, have you ever met a teacher who lasted more than one year on my current job?" Severus Snape asks.

Lily thinks about it before she answers. "Okay, that's kinda odd. Do you really believe the job is cursed, Headmaster?" She asks.

"I'm not sure but it wouldn't surprise me since the curse started when I refused to hire Voldemort for the job." Dumbledore comments, shocking all teachers and Sirius Black as none of them ever heard anything about Voldemort applying for a teaching post. "Of course, this is not very known since he still used his original name and still looked completely human other than the fact his eyes were already snake-like." Someone would reply but were interrupted by Minister of Magic Bartemius Crouch and Aurors Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Frank Longbottom.

"Hello, Minister. What can I do for you?" Albus Dumbledore asks.

"Headmaster, after Lucius Malfoy's conviction as a death eater we ran a raid at his mansion to search for dark artifacts." Minister Crouch explains. Alastor Moody then shows a diary. "Among the artifacts, we found this old diary belonging to a T. M. Riddle. We'd like to know what you think of it." Crouch asks.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dumbledore replies.

"Who?" Minister Crouch asks. The others are wondering it as well.

"A former Slytherin student from the days Professor Armando Dippet was the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore explains.

"I remember him." Minerva McGonagall comments. "Ten years after graduating from Hogwarts he came back to apply for the Defen…" Realization hits her. "Albus, are you suggesting?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore sadly replies. "I believe Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore then tells Crouch and the Aurors all he had previously told the teachers and Sirius Black.

"Then I was right when I presumed this diary to have a connection to him." Minister Crouch says. "But I still would like if you took a closer look."

Dumbledore agrees and then takes it to his office. With him also go Crouch, the Aurors, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Potter and Professor Snape. Once Dumbledore discovers what the diary really is, he asks the others to step back while he uses Fiendfyre on it. Then, to everyone else's surprise, the diary screams and bleeds.

"Headmaster, what was that?" A scared Lily asks.

"As I feared, Voldemort had turned this diary into a Horcrux." Dumbledore answers, scaring everyone there who doesn't know what a Horcrux is.

"A what?" Lily asks.

"A Horcrux is the Darkest Art ever." Severus Snape emotionlessly explains. "By means of a complicated spell, a wizard or a witch can split his or her soul in half and place one half within some random object which becomes known as a Horcrux. As long as the Horcrux isn't destroyed beyond any repair that doesn't require non-conventional magic, the creator can never die."

"But we saw Voldemort die." Lily replies and Snape fights the urge of cringing to someone other than Dumbledore mentioning the name Tom Riddle gave himself.

"The creation of a Horcrux doesn't make a body less vulnerable." Dumbledore explains. "But a Horcrux will make the soul portion from the original body remain alive and wait for someone to create a new body."

"But with the Horcrux destroyed You-Know-Who is really dead, right?" Moody asks.

"Unless he's already got himself a new body or a provisory one, which is more likely, or that he has more Horcruxes, then yes." Dumbledore explains. The idea of someone, even Voldemort, having created more than one terrifies the others.

"Headmaster, do you really think it possible to have more than one?" Minister Crouch asks.

"I'm not sure, Minister." Dumbledore replies. "Severus, you were one of Voldemort's death eaters. Would you know anything about it?"

All attentions are turned to Severus Snape. "Well, he did hint us to the fact he performed several experiments to ensure his immortality but he never specifically stated anything about any of them being Horcruxes. He, however, did mention something about using the death of James Potter on one of those experiments."

"Well, I believe Mr. Malfoy might have some answers." Dumbledore comments. "Minister, if I could visit him."

"We'll schedule a visit for you, Headmaster." Minister Crouch replies.

"Thank you, Minister." Dumbledore says. "If you don't mind, I still have to introduce Severus to the teacher of Complementary History."

"Oh, that course you created to teach Muggleborns about facts kids raised in the Wizarding World learn from their parents?" Minister Crouch asks.

"While that was the initial idea when I came up with this way to use the time previously wasted on Divination classes, other kids take it hoping to have a more interesting history teacher than Professor Binns." Dumbledore explains.

"Is that ghost still teaching?" Minister Crouch asks and Dumbledore nods.

Later on, the teachers are preparing their teaching plans for the upcoming year when Harry Potter appears looking for his Mother. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Lily kindly asks.

"My scar hurts." Harry says. The others aren't sure of what to think since he is, as far as they know, the only one to survive the Killing Curse. Lily then takes Harry to their private quarters while the other teachers keep working on their schedules. Snape in particular checking upon Lily's schedule as well.

**Liking it so far? Please R&R.**


	4. The Locket

**The Locket**

"Severus, why do you think I should ask these questions to first-years in their first day?" Lily asks, wondering how the former death eater's mind works. "They won't know the answer."

"That's the idea, Lily." Severus explains. "That'll show the dunderheads there's lot to learn about the subject."

"I agree it's a good idea, Severus." Lily concedes. "But you shouldn't call the students 'dunderheads'."

"Sorry, Lily." Severus replies.

Dumbledore then appears. "Severus. Lily. May I meet you at my office?"

"Sure, Headmaster." Lily replies. "Just give me some time to see Harry at the infirmary."

Later on, Severus and Lily meet Sirius and Dumbledore at the Headmaster's office. "What is Black/Snivellus doing here?" Snape and Sirius ask about each other.

"Sirius, Severus, it's about time you put our differences aside." Dumbledore sternly says.

"Easy for you to say since you're not the one he almost caused a werewolf to kill." Snape replies. Dumbledore's look was enough to make Snape stop.

"I called you all to show a memory I extracted from Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore says and then they all see the memory.

**Memory Begins**

"Luciussssss." Voldemort hisses, surprising Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord." Lucius replies. "How may I serve you?"

"See this diary?" Voldemort asks, showing Tom Riddle's diary. "I've enchanted it to possess the soul of a student and force this student to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

"Do you want me to pick a student, My Lord?" Lucius eagerly asks.

"Not yet." Voldemort replies. "Just keep this diary with yourself until I order you to use it. Don't you dare to use it before I tell you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius answers.

**Memory Ends**

"When I asked him if he knew of other death eaters who Voldemort might have trusted with precious objects, he said I should have their relatives asking their families' House-Elves." Dumbledore explains. "He said they know everything that happens to their masters but won't reveal a thing unless their masters order them." He says the last part staring at Sirius Black.

"What?" The dog animagus asks.

"Sirius, as the current heir of a family that usually makes death eaters or people that support them, you must be the master of at least one House-Elf that might know some of these secrets." Dumbledore explains.

"Kreacher!" Sirius exclaims.

"Did you call me, Master?" Kreacher suddenly apparates and asks, with a tone not usually seen on House-Elves.

Sirius would say no but thinks better about it. "Actually, yes." He answers. "Kreacher, did anyone in the Black Family ever have any object that belonged to Voldemort?"

Kreacher is angry at his master for mentioning the Dark Lord's name but decides to answer anyway. "Yes, Master." He says with repulse at the idea of calling Sirius 'Master'.

"Kreacher, I order you to bring that object here immediately." Sirius commands.

"Yes, Master." Kreacher scowls and then disapparates.

"I thought it was impossible to apparate and disapparate here." Lily comments.

"For us? Yes." Dumbledore replies. "For House-Elves? No."

Kreacher then comes back with a locket. A locket Severus Snape soon recognizes. "That's the locket of Salazar Slytherin!" He exclaims.

"But how did it become in possession of the Blacks?" Dumbledore asks.

"Kreacher won't tell filthy half-blood." Kreacher replies.

"KREACHER! Apologize to Headmaster Dumbledore right now and don't you dare to insult him again." Sirius demands.

"I'm sorry, _Headmaster_." Kreacher reluctantly obeys.

"Apology accepted, Kreacher." Dumbledore gently replies. "Now, if you please tell me how the locket came into possession of the House of Black…"

"Do what Headmaster Dumbledore asked you to, Kreacher." Sirius demands.

"The Dark Lord once came to the home of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and told Master Regulus he needed help from an elf." Kreacher explains. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to help the Dark Lord any way the Dark Lord asks Kreacher to and then Kreacher must get back home. The Dark Lord then takes Kreacher to a cave. Inside the cave there's a lake full of inferi. The Dark Lord then takes Kreacher to a small island at the middle of the lake and forces Kreacher to drink a terrible liquid from a jar inside the island. The liquid was so horrible Kreacher had to drink water from the lake. Inferi came after Kreacher when Kreacher drank water from the lake. The Dark Lord leaves Kreacher and Kreacher goes home as Master Regulus ordered. Master Regulus then asks what happened and Kreacher told Master Regulus everything like a good elf. Outraged by the Dark Lord's actions, Master Regulus told Kreacher to take him back to the cave, where Master Regulus drank horrible potion, replaced the locket with a copy and told Kreacher to destroy the original and never tell Master Regulus' family anything about this. Kreacher never told anyone about this until Master Sirius ordered because Kreacher is a good elf."

"Then why is this locket intact?" Sirius asks, still with a demanding tone but touched that his brother would sacrifice his life to stop Voldemort.

"Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket." Kreacher sobs. "Kreacher failed to obey a direct order from Master Regulus. Kreacher is a bad elf."

"Don't worry, Kreacher." Dumbledore says in a comforting tone. "Perhaps we could find a way to destroy the Horcrux."

"Would you do it for Kreacher?" Kreacher happily asks.

"Sure, Kreahcer." Dumbledore replies and then picks the medallion. "If I could open it."

"Unfortunately, as every Slytherin is told, the only way to open Salazar Slytherin's locket is to command it to do so in Parseltongue." Severus Snape explains.

"That would be a problem since we don't know anyone able to speak snake language." Sirius comments.

"This is not necessarily true." Lily sheepishly replies.

"Lily, do you know a Parselmouth?" Severus asks, surprised.

"I didn't want to tell about it but last night, when Harry was reading a book with pictures of animals and saw a snake, he hissed like one of them and when I talked to him about it, he said he thought he was speaking English." Lily explains. The others are shocked but Dumbledore's twinkle of blue eyes suggests he knows more about it than he's willing to tell. However, with the Horcrux being everyone's priority, they all let it slide and ask Harry to make the locket open. Dumbledore then uses Fiendfyre to destroy the Horcrux. Nobody shows more happiness about it than Kreacher, who now behaves like most elves.

Suddenly, someone firecalls them. "Auror Black!" Alastor Moody calls him.

"Mad-Eye, what's going on?" Sirius asks.

"Peter Pettigrew escaped!" Moody answers, shocking everyone.

"I never suspected the rat had it on him." Snape comments.

Sirius then says good bye and leaves to search for his former friend, while Dumbledore asks Lily to prepare a batch of Felix Felicis, saying they might need it.

**Please Review.**


	5. The Diadem

**The Diadem**

"Severus, where are you going?" Lily asks.

"I'm going to the Room of Requirement to see if the Dark Lord has a Horcrux hidden there." Snape explains.

"Severus, many people enter and leave the room." Lily replies. "Don't you think it would make Voldemort believe the room not to be a safe hiding place for a Horcrux?"

"The Dark Lord is too arrogant, Lily." Severus explains after fighting the urge to plead Lily not to say the name. "He might have thought nobody would find a Horcrux here. Any you must admit, one wouldn't be able to find it without having a good idea of which, if any, object inside the Room of Requirement is a Horcrux."

"And you know which object to look for?" Lily asks.

"Given how much the Dark Lord praises wizarding heritage, I'd look for a relic from either one of his pureblood ancestors and/or a Hogwarts founder." Snape explains. "We've already found Salazar Slytherin's locket and the Dark Lord is unlikely to have had a chance to place a soul fragment inside either Godric Gryffindor's sword or the Sorting Hat, the latter not being a good place for a Horcrux given its ability to talk. Then I'd look for either Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem or Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

"What about relics of his other pureblood ancestors?" Lily asks.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is already following the lead but let's keep an eye anyway." Severus answers.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Bartemius Crouch and his aurors are planning what to do about Peter Pettigrew. "How could he escape?" Auror Frank Longbottom asks. "Nobody has ever escaped Azkaban before."

"Voldemort might have taught him really dark magic." Sirius Black suggests trying not to betray the fact he has a really good idea of how Wormtail escaped.

"I expected you to have an idea, Black." Minister Crouch replies. "After all, you knew him from your Hogwarts days."

"I used to think that before he betrayed us." Sirius sadly says.

"I know what you feel." Minister Crouch says. "Nothing worse than somebody who betrays friends for the dark side."

"Couldn't say it better, Minister." Sirius replies. Meanwhile, at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch Jr. is alone except for a rat that suddenly turns himself into a man. "Wormtail?" Crouch Jr. asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a plan to find the Dark Lord but I need your help." Pettigrew quickly replies. "Where's his wand?"

Meanwhile, at the Room of Requirement, Severus Snape and Lily Evans Potter are still looking for a Horcrux. Suddenly, Snape finds a tiara with a cross on it. "The diadem." Snape prepares himself to destroy the Horcrux when it produces an image self of James Potter. "Why bother trying, Snivellus?" The image-James asks with a mocking tone. "You're too deep into the Dark Arts to actually fight for the light. If not for the fact Padfoot would be punished, I'd let Moony kill you back at the Shrieking Shack."

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape demands while casting a Fiendfyre to destroy the Horcrux.

"Why did you tell me to shut up?" Lily asks.

"I was talking to a projection the Horcrux made of James Potter to taunt me." Severus explains. "That image told me Potter would let Lupin kill me if not for the fact Black would be punished for this." Lily then offers a comforting hand.

**Please Review.**


	6. The Ring

**The Ring**

Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody are about to enter an old shack. "Are you sure You-Know-Who's mother grew up at this place?" Moody asks.

"Unfortunately yes, Alastor." Dumbledore answers. "Bob Ogden's memories confirmed it."

"In that case let's see if there's a Horcrux around here or not." Dumbledore says as he and Moody enter the shack. Thanks to his Mad-Eye, Moody quickly finds a hidden box. Once Dumbledore opens it and finds a ring, he recognizes the stone engraved on it and prepares himself to put on the ring until he hears Moody yelling "Stop!" Dumbledore realizes he almost made himself a Horcrux curse victim. "Thank you, Alastor."

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape is helping Lily Potter with the Felix Felicis. "Severus, do you really think Professor Slughorn might know something that will help us to stop Voldemort once and for all?"

"I don't want to say anything bad about the man who taught me everything I know about potion making but Professor Slughorn is vain." Snape replies. "The Dark Lord might have convinced him to say something about Horcruxes and he's now too ashamed to tell."

"Well, perhaps we could convince Slughorn without the potion." Lily suggests.

"There might be a chance but I wouldn't take the risk without talking to Headmaster Dumbledore first." Snape replies.

"I agree, Severus." Lily says.

"You do?" He asks.

"I do." She answers as Sirius Black appears. "Lily, what did you say?"

"I said 'I do'." She maliciously answers. "What's the problem with that, Black?"

"Lily Potter, how dare you forget Prongs that quickly?" An exasperated Sirius asks.

"Severus just asked me if he agreed on something about Professor Slughorn." She explains. The expression on Sirius Black's face is something both Lily and Severus find priceless.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew is in Albany, where he has just found Lord Voldemort. After Wormtail tells him about what became of the Potters and the death eaters, Voldemort starts thinking about a way to capture Harry Potter and use his blood on a way to regain a full corporeal form. "Master, perhaps we should find someone else." Wormtail suggests. "Any enemy would do."

"I need Harry Potter." Voldemort replies. "He'll work better than anybody else."

"If you have enough time to capture him." Wormtail replies.

"What do you mean by that, Wormtail?" Voldemort asks.

"Barty Crouch Junior told me about finding Horcruxes made by you."

Now Voldemort is worried. "Fine, we'll make a try and if we don't capture Potter then, I'll try some easier target."

**Please Review.**


	7. The Cup

**The Cup**

"We have to find the Dark Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange tells her husband and his brother.

"The Dark Lord trusted us to keep the cup he gave us safe from harm no matter what happens to him." Rodolphus replies. "How will we do it if no one of us stays behind?"

"We'll leave it inside our family's vault at Gringotts." She says.

A POP is suddenly heard. "Kreacher won't let you do it. Kreacher will take Horcrux to one who will destroy it."

"You insolent elf!!!" Bellatrix yells. "How dare you defy a descendant of the House of Black?"

"Kreacher's Master is Sirius Black." Kreacher replies. "And Kreacher is fighting for Regulus Black, who sacrificed his life to make You-Know-Who mortal again."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT REGULUS' MEMORY!?!?!?" Bellatrix angrily yells and tries to hit him with a Killing Curse but he POPs himself away. He then apparates behind her and grabs the cup. The Lestrange Brothers try to stun him but he POPs himself away with the cup, causing their spells to hit Bellatrix instead.

Later, at Grimmauld Place, Kreacher gives the cup to Sirius Black. "Kreacher brings cup like Master Sirius ordered. Kreacher is a good elf."

"Yes, you are, Kreacher." Sirius agrees and then draws his wand to use Fiendfyre on the cup. "Now take me to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts." Kreacher happily complies.

"Sirius, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Albus Dumbledore politely asks.

"This." He happily replies while showing what's left of the cup.

"Excellent, Sirius." Dumbledore says. "And I believe Lily and Severus have their own good news."

"They're not getting married, are they?" Sirius asks, worried.

"Not yet but I hope the day soon comes." Dumbledore answers.

Sirius then decides to ignore Dumbledore's enthusiasm over the idea of Lily and Severus being together. "Then what's their good news?"

"They convinced Professor Slughorn to reveal his true memory." Dumbledore explains. "According to it, Voldemort intended to create six Horcruxes."

"The diary, the locket, the diadem, the ring and the cup." Sirius says. "That makes five. There's one left."

"Not necessarily, Sirius." Dumbledore replies. "Severus said Voldemort intended to make an experiment out of James Potter's death. In that case, he no longer has any Horcruxes keeping him immortal."

"Unless Snivellus is lying to keep us from finding the last Horcrux." Sirius comments.

"While I trust Severus, I'm afraid Voldemort might have indeed created a sixth Horcrux." Dumbledore explains. "However, if the Horcrux is who I think, I hope I'm wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asks. Meanwhile, Bartemius Crouch Junior, who is on "official" visit from the ministry, is talking to Lily and Harry.

**Please Review.**


	8. The BoyWhoLived

**The Boy-Who-Lived**

When Harry Potter takes Barty Junior's hand for a handshake, Crouch does something neither Harry nor his mother expected. He shouts 'to the Dark Lord' and then he and Harry disappear in front of her. When she tells it to Dumbledore and Snape, Dumbledore quickly deduces Barty is a death eater and took Harry to Voldemort.

"Harry!" Lily sobs.

"There's still hope, Lily." Dumbledore says. "Severus, tell Moody about what just happened here. I'll send Fawkes to look for Harry."

Meanwhile, at Little Hangleton Graveyard, Bartemius Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew tie Harry at a statue and Pettigrew picks a knife to take a sample of Harry's blood. He then picks a bone and throws it at a boiling cauldron. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Wormtail says. Barty then picks a knife of his own and prepares himself to cut off one of his own hands. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Barty says and then cuts a hand, dropping it at the cauldron. Pettigrew then places some drops of Harry's blood in the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Pettigrew says. Barty then throws Voldemort's rudimentary body inside the cauldron and Voldemort soon emerges with a full body. Barty and Wormy soon robe their Lord. Barty doesn't seem to feel any pain from his bleeding arm.

"Barty, your arm." Voldemort demands and Barty shows the arm with the Dark Mark. "I appreciate your devotion, but you deserve to have your sacrifice rewarded first." Understanding the hint, Barty shows the bleeding arm and Voldemort gives him a silver hand to replace the one he sacrificed for the spell. "Now yes, the mark." Voldemort asks and Barty shows the arm. Voldemort presses his wand against the Dark Mark and then talks to Harry. "Now, Potter, you're gonna meet my family. No, I'm not talking about my muggle father, whose name I've long renounced. I'm talking about my loyal death eaters." He then sees some masked people wearing robes appear. "And there they are." He then unmasks the only female among them. "Bellatrix." He says. Because her biggest fear is Voldemort knowing an elf took his cup away from her, that's ironically the think most evident on her mind when Master Legilimens Lord Voldemort search her mind to know about its whereabouts. "I told you, your husband and his brother to guard something for me with your lives and you permit a lousy elf to take it away from you."

"Forgive me, my Lord." Bellatrix pleads.

"Crucio." Voldemort curses all three Lestranges. "The Dark Lord does not forgive. Nor does he forget. You know better than anybody else how far I went to become immortal. At least one of my experiments worked. If I were fool enough to trust all of them to you people I probably wouldn't be able to live long enough for my loyal death eater Barty Junior to bring me the final ingredient to my return or for Wormtail to find me. While the other death eaters weren't as useful as them, at least they weren't failures like you." He says and then unmasks them. "But enough of sentimentalisms. When James Potter sacrificed his life to save Harry, he gave his son an ancient protection I overlooked. Because Potter had a chance to abandon his son but refused to do so, it gave him a love protection that kept me from hurting him. However, since I used Harry Potter's blood to give me my new body, I now can surpass this protection." He then presses his thumb against Harry to prove his point. "I could just kill him now but that wouldn't be sportive." He then frees Harry from the statue. "Let's give him a chance to run for his life."

While the death eaters laugh, Harry runs as fast as he can but he can't evade Voldemort's AVADA KEDAVRA. Harry falls dead. When Voldemort's followers are about to congratulate him, they notice he's also unconscious.

At the other side, Harry Potter meets someone he missed a lot. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Prongslet." James replies. "It's me."

"Am I also dead?" Harry worriedly asks.

"Yes and no, Harry." James replies. "Because of the nature of the spell Voldemort used to restore himself, you can resist being hit by his Killing Curse a second time. Using it or dying for real is your choice and yours only."

"I don't want to leave Mummy." Harry pleads.

"And the more I miss you I want you to have a full life." James replies. "And, if Snivellus ever does something to harm her, prank him for me, okay?"

"And what if he doesn't?" Harry asks.

"Then give him a warning prank and tell him I said hi." James answers.

"Do you want me to say something to Mummy?" Harry asks.

"Tell her I'm glad the both of you survive." James replies.

"Okay."

Harry and Voldemort then wake up. While they recover, Fawkes the Phoenix drops the Sorting Hat at Harry's lap. Out of instinct, Harry puts a hand inside the hat hoping to find something useful. Enraged that Harry survived again, Voldemort prepares himself to hit Harry with another Killing Curse while Harry draws a sword from the hat. The sword reflects the curse, sending it back to Voldemort and killing him for good. Before the death eaters have the chance to understand what just happened, Dumbledore, the teachers and some Aurors appear. Not feeling too compelled to fight without the threat of Voldemort punishing them, most death eaters decide to flee. The others, including the Lestranges, were easily captured. "Too bad the others escaped before we took a good look at their faces." Moody comments.

"We can use Pensieves to rewatch them." Snape suggests.

"They won't stay long enough for us to memorize their faces." Moody replies.

"We can take cameras with us while watching the memories and take pictures." Snape suggests.

"You're not so bad for a death eater, Snape." Moody says with a smile.

**I hope I can add more SevLily romance now Voldemort is gone for good. Please review.**


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Say again, Prongslet." Sirius asks. "Did you really see your Dad when Voldemort hit you with another Killing Curse?"

"Yes, Uncle Padfoot." Harry answers.

"And what did he say?" Sirius asks.

"He told me about how I could get back to life, to prank a Snivellus if he ever harms Mum or give him a warning prank if he doesn't." Harry replies.

"Of course." Snape snorts. "Potter is just jealous now that Lily has another chance with me."

"Ahem." Dumbledore says as he enters the room. "I'm here to say that, thanks to Professor Snape's idea, all death eaters present at that meeting were captured and are most likely to be sent to Azkaban."

"Will there still be a place there for Snivellus?" Sirius asks.

"Black, how many times do we have to tell you Severus is no longer a death eater?" Lily asks.

"Lily, he called you a… you know the word." Sirius replies, unable to say 'mudblood'.

"He changed." Lily replies.

"He's just pretending to make you love him." Sirius accuses.

"This is none of your business, Black." Lily replies.

"You married one of my best mates and this makes it one of my businesses." Sirius replies.

"And Severus, it's still too soon for me to start another relationship." Lily replies, ignoring Sirius.

"I can wait." Snape replies.

"Are you serious?" Lily asks just before noticing she's just opened way for the old pun.

"Don't even dare to answer, Black." Snape commands.

"You're not the boss of me, Snivellus." Sirius replies.

"And, if anyone here is interested, Narcissa Malfoy made a request for the Wizengamot to release her husband on the grounds that, by revealing all he knew about Tom's diary, he helped to stop Voldemort." Dumbledore announces, hoping to stop the discussion.

"You're not letting Malfoy leave Azkaban, right?" Sirius asks, worried.

"Actually, I had already transferred him to another facility as a reward for his cooperation." Dumbledore explains.

"Headmaster, you can't let Malfoy walk away." Sirius pleads. "He's one of Voldemort's main death eaters."

"He took a great risk by revealing the diary's secrets." Dumbledore explains.

"Lily, what about you and Harry go exploring the castle with me while these two argue?" Severus Snape suggests and both Lily and Harry accept.

**Please Review.**


	10. A SevLily Moment

**A SevLily Moment**

Severus and Lily are walking around the lake talking about the old days. Snape is trying not to mind the fact Harry is with them. "Severus, remember you first showed me the lake?" Lily asks.

"I do." Snape replies. "You were so scared when I told you about the Giant Squid."

"But then we realized the squid is nice." Lily comments.

"But some students don't know that yet. We could threat those students." Snape suggests.

"Severus! We can't do it." Lily replies, horrified. "Even if the Giant Squid is nice."

"I meant a bluff." Snape explains.

"Like that teacher who threatened to paddle us back at primary school?" Lily asks.

Snape's reaction suggests he's trying to decide between telling or not that it's not a bluff. Whatever Lily's about to say about that is interrupted by an owl that brings her a special edition of the Daily Prophet. She's horrified about what she reads. "Severus! Barty Junior was exposed as a death eater!"

"It was expected." Snape calmly replies.

"You knew!?" Lily asks, her shock even bigger.

"Yes, Lily, I knew Bartemius Crouch Junior is a death eater." Snape answers like it was the most natural thing on the world.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lily asks.

"I told Headmaster Dumbledore, who suggested, and I agreed, that it'd be risky to use the word of a recently forgiven death eater against the son of the Minister of Magic." Snape explains.

"Not Minister for long." Lily says. "Several officials are asking Crouch to resign."

"And I bet some officials have already offered applications to become the new Minister of Magic." Snape replies with his usual scowling face.

"You win, Severus." Lily replies. "Cornelius Fudge, head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes; Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister; and Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have announced their intention to become the new Minister."

"If Crouch leaves, I hope Ms. Bones takes his place." Snape says.

"Mummy, will Mr. Crouch leave the Ministry?" Harry asks.

"Only time will tell, son." Lily replies.

"Why doesn't nice man Dumbledore become the Minister?" Harry asks.

"Well, the article does mention that although Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer was suggested to become the next Minister of Magic, Dumbledore has yet to announce any intention to run for Minister'." Lily says.

"Then I bet Rita Skeeter must be trying to get Dumbledore to say anything about it right now." Snape disdainfully comments.

At Dumbledore's office, Rita sneezes at the Headmaster. "Sorry about that, Headmaster." She says. "Somebody must have said something about me. But about our interview, what do you think about becoming the next Minister of Magic?"

"No comments, Ms. Skeeter." Dumbledore replies.

**Please review.**


	11. School Begins

**School Begins**

The students are terrified as they approach the Defense class for their first day with Professor Snape as their teacher. "I've heard he already knew more dark magic during his first year than most seventh-year Slytherins of his time."

"And I've heard it was You-Know-Who who cursed the Defense job." Another kid says. "Maybe that's how Professor Dumbledore had no choice but to hire a death eater."

The terrified children enter and, upon seeing Snape's classroom, they become even more terrified. After leaving, they're even more terrified. At lunch, Snape meets Lily. "Severus, did you really have to scare these poor kids?" Lily angrily asks.

"I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily." Snape replies. "The topic has to be scary. And how did you do?"

"Your idea worked, Severus." Lily answers. "It did increase the children's desire to learn potions."

They then get their issues of the Daily Prophet and find an interesting topic. "Regulus Black posthumously receives the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for discovering one of You-Know-Who's Horcruxes. Sirius Black, Regulus Black's brother, is now seen receiving the award from minister of Magic Bartemius Crouch." They also read a note about the funeral's date. Because Regulus' body has never been recovered from the Inferi lake, the funeral will be symbolic.

"Severus, I don't want to insult Regulus Black since he's your friend but Crouch probably is just doing it to retain enough popularity to keep his post as the Minister of Magic." Lily comments.

"Agreed." Severus replies. He and Lily then see one owl arriving. It leaves a letter for Lily and another for Severus. Lily opens hers first.

_ Dear Lily,_

_ I know how much my brother and his Slytherin friends used to hurt you so I'll understand if you and Prongslet refuse but it'd mean a lot for me if you came to give me moral support during Regulus' funeral._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sirius Black_

Then Severus Snape opens his.

_Snivellus,_

_ The more I despise you for being a greasy-haired Slytherin git and trying to steal my best mate's girl, I understand you used to be friends with my brother so, if you come to his funeral, I'll try to forget for a while how much I'd like to use your Levicorpus on you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sirius Black_

"So, are you going?" Snape asks.

"Well, I'm not that much of a friend of either Black but I'd like to pay my respects to someone who gave his life to make Voldemort weaker." Lily replies.

"Let's go together." Snape suggests and Lily accepts. Then they change subjects.

"So, what do you think of being a teacher, Severus?" Lily asks.

"Oh, it's so great to see all those children afraid of having a death eater teaching them." Severus replies in a tone that makes Lily wonder if he was serious (no pun intended) or sarcastic.

"Excuse me, Severus. I have to see if Harry is okay." Lily says and then leaves.

"I'm going with you." He replies.

Harry is having his lunch at Lily's quarters when Lily and Snape appear. "Hi, Mum. Hi, Uncle Sevvie."

"Harry, are you enjoying your lunch?" Lily asks. Before Harry has a chance to answer, Lucius Malfoy's face appears at the fireplace. "Severus?"

"How did you know I'd be here, Lucius?"

"You weren't at your own quarters so this was the obvious next choice." Lucius explains. Lily maliciously smiles at Snape after this comment.

"Severus, are you also going to Regulus' funeral?" Lucius asks and Snape nods.

"Are you going, Malfoy?" Lily asks with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Of course I'm going." Malfoy replies. "We're family." He adds and then leaves.

Severus Snape looks at her ashamed face. "I-I forgot Regulus Black is Mrs. Malfoy's cousin." She explains.

**Please Review.**


	12. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

Sirius Black is welcoming the guests at his brother's funeral when he sees something that disturbs him: Lily Potter and Severus Snape are arriving together.

"What is that slimy git doing to Lily?" Sirius angrily asks no one in special.

"You invited them, remember?" Remus asks, trying to calm Sirius down.

"But not to come together." Sirius explains. "We can't let Snivellus have his way with Prongs' girl."

"It's a funeral, Padfoot." Remus replies. "Crouch is already making too much of a spectacle out of this without you making it worse by arguing over Lily and Severus."

"Fine, Moony." Sirius reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Moody approaches Sirius. "Usually I wouldn't come to a funeral for death eater scum but since your brother gave his life to destroy one of You-Know-Who's Horcruxes." Moody then notices the Malfoys. "And talking about death eater scum."

"Sorry, Mad-Eye, but I have to greet my cousin and her husband." Sirius says and then walks towards the Malfoys. "Hi, Narcissa." He says with a smile. "Lucius." He growls. "And this must be little Draco." Sirius comments, resisting the urge to call him a death eater wannabe, understanding it'd make him no better than those who thought he'd grow up a pureblood supremacist just because of his family. Draco, on the other hand, is resisting the urge to call Sirius a blood traitor since his father told him not to display any act of 'supremacism' in public. He then sees Severus Snape. "Uncle Sevv!" Draco exclaims.

"Hello, Draco." Snape replies. "How are you?"

"Fine." He replies. "And you?"

"Me too." Severus replies and then points to the Potters. "Have you met the Potters before, Draco?"

"No, Sir." Draco replies. "Nice to meet you, Harry. And nice to meet you too, Mrs. Potter."

"Thanks, Draco." Lily replies, not expecting to be so nicely treated by somebody raised by a family that believes in the superiority of purebloods. She then remembers about Sirius and realizes Draco isn't so unique.

"Harry, why don't you and Draco join the other kids?" Lily suggests but then notices Draco's scared face. "What's wrong?"

Lucius then joins the conversation. "What did you do to scare my son?" He angrily asks Lily.

"Nothing." Lily answers. "I just suggested he and Harry would join the other kids."

"Mrs. Potter, you do understand there are children from families that hate us, Malfoys, right?" Lucius replies. "Some of these children have already shown the fact they also hate us."

"I see." Lily nods in understanding. While she can accept some people still hate Lucius Malfoy, (herself included) taking this on a little child is a completely different matter.

After leaving the funeral, Severus, Lily and Harry return to Hogwarts. "Well, I'll go back to the Potions room to review some essays." Lily comments.

"Well, if you allow me, I want to show Harry something."

"Okay, Severus."

**Please Review.**


	13. Eventful Christmas

**Eventful Christmas**

A few months have passed ever since Severus Snape has shown Harry his memories of when James and Lily first met and it's now Christmas. Despite all awkwardness, Sirius Black invites Snape and the Malfoys to his Christmas party at Grimmauld Place. What he really hates about Snape coming is that he's coming with Lily. Why she still hangs around with the 'greasy git' he'll never understand.

"Don't forget it, Padfoot, that it's because of him we can have the party here without your Mum pestering us." Remus says.

**Flashback begins.**

"Filth! Mudbloods! Half-breeds! Scum!" Walburga Black complains.

"Do you really plan to have guests putting up with HER?" Remus asks Sirius.

"Don't worry, Moony." Sirius replies. "Lily said she knows somebody who might have a solution. They might be coming right now." They then see two people coming from the fireplace.

"What is Snivellus doing here, Lily?" Sirius angrily asks.

"I'm here because Lily asked for my help, Black." Snape replies and then points his wand at Walburga's portrait.

"Don't you dare point that at me you filthy Half-blood." Walburga demands. With a spell of his own, he keeps Walburga unable to open her mouth.

Sirius can't help but laugh a lot. "Snivellus, you MUST teach me how to do this." Sirius asks.

"So you can use it on me?" Snape scoffs. "Not a chance."

**Flashback ends.**

"Oh, I remember now." Sirius says. "So hilarious."

As the guests arrive, Sirius is quite cordial. Severus is the one to surprise everyone by asking for a moment of the people's attention. "Lily, during all those months, I've regained hope of something I should have asked years ago." Severus Snape then opens a tiny box and shows Lily a ring. "Lily Evans Potter, will you marry me?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"He wasn't proposing to you, Black." Lily replies.

"You can't accept his proposal." Sirius replies. "It'll be disrespect to Prongs' memory."

"Dad already gave his blessings when I was dead, Uncle Paddy." Harry replies.

"Whose side are you, Prongslet?" Sirius asks.

"Uncle Sevy is nice." Harry replies.

"Are you hearing it, people?" Sirius asks.

"What?"

"James Potter rolling at his grave." Sirius replies. "Lily, you can't accept that."

"You can't tell me what to do, Black." Lily replies and then prepares her right hand for the ring. "Yes, Severus. I will marry you."

Remus Lupin must hold Sirius so he won't hex Severus Snape into oblivion.

**Please Review.**


	14. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

"We're reunited here to unite Lily Evans Potter and Severus Tobias Snape in holy matrimony. If anybody here knows of any reason this wedding shouldn't happen, say it now or forever hold your peace."

Sirius Black's about to raise his hand but the sight of Lily's and Snape's glares is enough to stop him.

"The gentleman over there seems to have something against the wedding." The priest says.

"Lily and I are aware of Mr. Black's objections." Severus explains. "He simply doesn't like me."

"Okay. Then let's proceed with the sacred vows. Do you, Lily Evans Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband in health and sickness, in wealth or poverty, for better and for worse; from now on until death do you part?"

"I do." Lily answers.

"And you, Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Lily Evans Potter as your wife in health and sickness, in wealth or poverty, for better and for worse, from now on until death do you part?"

"I do." Severus answers with an unusual happiness.

"By the powers vested on me by the Cathedral of London, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lily and Severus happily do so while Sirius Black is pretending to puke.

Later on, all guests are enjoying the party. As Horace Slughorn is having a piece of cake, Sirius Black approaches him.

"Professor Slughorn, aren't you afraid Snivellus had put any potion on this cake?" Sirius asks.

"Nonsense, Sirius." Slughorn replies. "I know more about potions than what I taught Severus. If there were any potions here, I'd know it."

"Whatever." Sirius says. "I still think Snivellus used some kind of love potion on Lily. Wouldn't you have some bezoar rock I could use on her?"

"That's why you failed Potions, Sirius." Slughorn mock admonishes Sirius. "The bezoar rocks only work against most poisons and love potions aren't poisons at all."

"Then what can we do?" Sirius asks.

"I'll have another piece of cake." Slughorn says and then gives a vial with a potion. "You can use this."

"Is this a love potion antidote?" Sirius hopefully asks.

"No, it's a calming draught." Slughorn replies. "You surely need one. Maybe it'll make you forget your paranoia."

"It's not paranoia!" He yells. "I'm serious."

"I know your name is Sirius. I just don't see it as a reason to be sure it's not paranoia."

"I should know better than that to ask for help from a stinky Slytherin." Sirius angrily says and then leaves. On the way, he spots a beetle and tries to squish it but the beetle narrowly escapes.

**Please Review.**


	15. Rita's Scoop

**Rita's Scoop**

DEATH EATER TURNED DEFENSE TEACHER USES LOVE POTION TO MARRY THE BOY-WHO-LIVED'S MOTHER

By Rita Skeeter

_Sirius Black, best friend of now deceased father of the Boy-Who-Lived and godfather of the later, was seen asking for help from former Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, in obtaining an antidote for the potion. Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn ignored Mr. Black's pleas. Can Professor Slughorn honestly believe the Boy-Who-Lived's mother would intentionally marry a Death Eater, or is Slughorn, as Mr. Black fears, unwilling to help?_

At Nº 12, Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black is enjoying lunch prepared by Kreacher when Lily uses the floo network to bring herself and Severus Snape there.

"Lily flower…"

"Don't 'Lily flower' me, Black." She angrily replies. "What's the meaning of this?" She asks while showing Rita's article.

"She witnessed the conversation?" Sirius eagerly asks. "I don't know how she did but I'm glad she did. Now maybe somebody cures you."

Lily quickly uses a body-bind curse on Sirius Black, allowing Severus Snape to force-feed him with Veritaserum. "Black, did you tell Rita Skeeter about your love potion theory?"

"No." Black replies in monotone.

"Fine." Snape snorts. "Because of you, all non-Slytherins are accusing me of trying to marry into the Potter fortune and trying to avenge the Dark Lord."

"And all Slytherins are using this as an excuse to say I'm not fit to teach Potions." Lily adds. "As if I'd not notice somebody using love potions on me."

"Well, you're no Slughorn but…"

"SHUT UP, BLACK!" Lily replies. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't worry, Lily flower. I'll teach those Slytherins a lesson they'll…"

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY STUDENTS!" Both Lily and Severus yell together.

Then Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt appears from Sirius's fireplace. "Lily, Severus, I knew I'd find you both here."

"Auror Shacklebolt, what do we owe this visit?" Snape asks.

"Severus, while I don't believe the accusations made by that Skeeter woman, Minister Crouch wants you to say under Veritaserum if you did it or not." Kingsley explains.

"Fine." He growls and then Kingsley Shacklebolt gives him three drops of Veritaserum.

"Severus Snape, did you make Lily Potter take any kind of love potion to make her marry you?"

"No."

"That's enough. Thank you, Severus." Kingsley says. "Have a nice day."

Kingsley then leaves. "Lucky you, Snivellus."

"Don't you dare to create more trouble, Black." Lily demands and Sirius pouts.

**Please review.**


	16. The Good News

**The Good News**

After Severus and Lily returned from their honeymoon, they started resuming their jobs. A few weeks later, Lily feels something weird with her and has asked for Madam Pomfrey to examine her.

"Lily, is everything alright?" Severus asks, worried.

"I'm still waiting for Poppy's diagnosis, Severus." Lily answers. "You know, the last time I felt like this she told me I would become a mother."

"Funny thing you should mention that, Lily." Poppy replies with a smile.

"Am I going to be a father?" Snape asks with a smile that has become less and less rare ever since he and Lily rekindled.

It didn't take long until the whole Wizarding World got word of the fact Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, would no longer be an only child. Rita Skeeter, of course, created rumors that Snape plans to steal Harry's inheritance in favor of his yet-to-be-born child.

Meanwhile, Sirius is receiving the visit of Remus Lupin. "Moony, we need to do something about this." Sirius says.

"I know." Remus replies. "All these lies Skeeter's been telling are harming too many people?"

"Lies?" Sirius hopefully asks while smiling. "Isn't Lily pregnant?"

"That part is truth, Padfoot." Remus replies. "Lily is pregnant but Rita Skeeter has no evidence to accuse Severus like that."

"But it makes all sense, Moony." Sirius says. "With Voldemort gone, Snivellus will need money to buy his way out if the Ministry of Magic finally finds evidence on him still being a Death Eater. And I'm still worried he'll turn Lily's children into Death Eaters as well."

"Dumbledore vouches for him and that's good enough for me." Remus replies.

"You know what, Moony?" Sirius asks. "I should trick Snivellus into being close to you during another full moon."

"Don't you dare." Remus angrily replies.

"Fine, I'll think at something." Sirius moans. "I got it! I could apply to teach History of Magic and keep an eye on Snivellus."

"But there's no opening for this or any other subject at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore could use a teacher who actually makes the students interested in history." Sirius comments. "Even that Muggle, Ben something, who became an actor who speaks monotone couldn't make the Goblin Rebellions sound more boring than Binns does."

"True that, Padfoot." Moony chuckles. "Maybe you could catch some prankster who's using our map and shock them with the fact you know how it works."

"That'd be fun." Sirius replies. "And it'll be an excuse to spy on Snape."

"This is going to be a long day." Remus comments.

**Please review.**


	17. Double Birth

**Double Birth**

Nine months after Lily Snape's pregnancy became known, they're now at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry and Severus are waiting while a team of Healers is working on lily and the yet to be born twins. Lily and Severus agreed the boy would be named Ezekiel Severus Snape and the girl would be named Violet Lily Snape.

"Daddy, why is Mummy at that room?" Harry asks Severus.

"Birth is a very complicated thing." Snape explains. "The mother will always need healers for the special moment."

"Are my new brother and my new sister hurting Mum?" Harry asks, a little angry at them.

"No, Harry." Snape answers. "Like everything that takes a long time to happen, it has complications that need to be overseen by specialists when needed the most."

"Was it that complicated when I was born?" Harry asks.

"I wasn't around but probably yes." Snape explains.

Sirius and Remus then enter the hospital. "Hi, Prongslet. Have your Death Eater siblings been born yet?"

"They're not Death Eaters, Black." Snape angrily replies.

"Oh, right." Sirius sarcastically replies. "They'll need other names since Voldemort is no longer around."

"You mind NOT saying that name here?" A nurse angrily asks Sirius. "We're at a hospital."

"Sorry." Sirius sheepishly replies.

"How is Lily, Severus?" Remus asks.

"Hopefully no more than a few minutes away from becoming mother of twins." Snape replies.

Then a mediwitch appears. "Mr. Snape, your wife just gave birth to a girl and a boy. Would you like to see them?"

Snape and Harry then go to Lily's hospital room and see the twins. While they'd never publicly admit it, they find the twins cute.

"Liking your new siblings, Harry?" Lily asks.

"Was I like Lil' Zeke when I was born, Mum?" Harry asks.

"Yes, son." Lily happily answers.

They then leave the hospital room and tell Remus and Sirius about the conversation. "Prongslet, I don't know why your Mum is so sure the Snape twins resemble you as a baby but I don't think you were like either of them.

"You don't, Uncle Paddy?" Harry asks.

"No." Sirius replies. "You didn't look like a miniature grease ball."

"Sirius Orion Black, be careful when talking about my babies!" Lily demands, causing Sirius to cower.

As expected, Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the birth of the twins, suggesting Snape would likely to neglect Harry and kill Lily so he'd steal the Potter inheritance. Snape and Lily are now thinking at the best way to get back at Skeeter. They decide to invite her to the castle for an exclusive interview. Skeeter, of course, couldn't resist.

"Would you like some tea, Ms. Skeeter?" Lily offers.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Snape." Rita replies. "And you can call me Rita."

"In that case you can call me Lily." Lily says. "I'm curious, Rita. How did you find out about that conversation between Black and Professor Slughorn?" She asks after Rita drinks the tea.

"I was hidden while listening to the conversation." Rita explains, much to her own surprise.

"But how did you get there without being noticed, Rita?" Lily asks.

"I'm an unregistered beetle animagus." Rita answers before she has the time to silence herself.

"I should have known." Snape comments.

"Ms. Skeeter, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, it's my duty to have you brought to court for being an unregistered animagus." Albus Dumbledore announces.

"You'll pay for this, Snapes." Rita announces. "I'll accuse Snape of forcing Lily into this! And Lily of using a love potion to marry James Potter for money."

"I'll be more than ready to deny these accusations under Veritaserum." Snape replies.

"Me too." Lily adds.

"And don't you dare to tarnish Lily's reputation." Snape threatens Rita.

"Threats won't be necessary but thank you anyway, Severus." Lily replies.

**Please review.**


	18. Six Years Later

**Six Years Later**

"Mum, why didn't Cousin Dudley like the gifts we gave him for his birthday?" Zeke Snape asks.

"It's not that he doesn't like, Zeke." Lily Potter-Snape explains. "His parents hate magic and anything that comes from the Wizarding World."

"Why would they do it, Mum?" Violet Snape asks.

"Some people can't accept what's different." Lily explains.

"My Father also had trouble with accepting magic." Severus Snape adds. This is all he's going to tell kids about Tobias Snape's hatred of magic.

Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of an owl. "Could it be?" Lily excitedly asks and then picks up the letter brought by the owl. Yes! It's Harry's Hogwarts letter."

"Why bothering with the owls if we already live at Hogwarts?" Violet asks.

"We like the emotion of watching the owls arriving, Violet." Snape answers.

Harry reads his letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Severus Snape's quarters_

_The dungeons_

_Hogwarts_

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin suddenly show up to congratulate Harry. "Surprise!"

"Dad, what is Mr. Black doing here?" Violet asks, upset at Sirius' presence.

"He's Harry's Godfather, Violet." Her father explains. "He has the right to be here."

"Violet!" An exasperated Lily exclaims. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"Neither is calling five-year-olds Death Esters to be, Mum." Zeke says in defense of his sister.

"Point taken, Zeke."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Lily." Sirius said.

"That's what some Gryffindors said when they tried to convince James not to be your friend, Black." Lily replies. While Snape usually doesn't like hearing about James, he won't mind hearing _this_.

"I'm the exception." Sirius says. "I've proven this by becoming a brave Gryffindor instead of s slimy Slytherin."

"Black, if you keep this attitude I won't let you join us when we buy Harry's school materials and his wand." Lily threatens.

"And I don't like when you insult my brother and my sister, Uncle Paddy." Harry adds.

"Sorry, Prongslet."

They then go to Gringotts. "Excuse me; we'd like to withdraw some money from Harry's trust fund." Lily asks a goblin.

"Do you have the key to the vault?" The goblin asks with a sneer.

"It's here." She says, showing the key.

"I'm Sirius Black and I'd like to withdraw money from my vault." Sirius says.

"May I see a proof of your identity?" The goblin asks and Sirius shows his wand.

"Uncle Paddy, why didn't the goblin ask for a key like he did to Mum?" Harry asks.

"My vault has a different kind of security." Sirius explains. They first go to Harry's vault. "Lily, is this Harry's trust fund?" Snape asks.

"The one established by James at his will." Lily explains.

"Exactly, Snivellus." Snape says. "This is nothing compared to the contents of Prongs Senior's main vault."

After grabbing a handful of galleons, they go to Sirius' vault and Snape gets even more impressed. "You better take a good look, Snivellus. This vault, just like James', has more money than you and your slimy children ever hope to get without cheating Lily and Prongslet from…"

"BLACK!" Lily glares at him.

"Sorry." The dog whimpers.

"Where now?" Harry asks after they leave the bank.

"Ollivander's, of course." Severus answers. "The wand is the passing rite that formally introduces the wizard to the Wizarding World."

They then enter Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Dad, how was the year 382 B.C. known by people who lived during it?" Violet asks.

"I never thought about that, Violet." Snape answers. "I don't even know if they had a calendar back then. Do you have any idea, Lily?"

"Me neither, Severus." Lily replies. "Maybe Ollivander might know."

"Why doesn't anybody ask me?" Sirius pouts.

"Do you know, Uncle Paddy?" Harry asks.

"No but thanks for asking, Prongslet." Sirius answers, making his companions roll their eyes. They then enter the shop.

"I was expecting you, Harry Potter." Ollivander says with his usual creepiness.

After several tries, they finally find a wand that chooses him. "Interesting."

"What's so interesting, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asks.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter." Ollivander replies. "And the phoenix that gave the feather your wand's core is made of also gave the feather that makes the core of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand. Does anybody here know what became of his wand?"

"The Ministry of Magic confiscated it." Snape explains. "Is there any big deal about two wand cores coming from a same phoenix?"

"If the two wands are forced to duel each other, it'll result in Priori Incantatum, making the two wands regurgitate their last spells." Ollivander explains. No longer wanting to stay there, they leave the shop forgetting their questions about B.C.

They go to Madam Malkin's to buy Harry's robes. Two other kids are having their measures taken. "Hi, Harry." One of them says.

"Hi, Nev." Harry replies.

"Harry, this is Hermione Granger." Neville says. "Hermione, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Harry and Hermione tell each other.

"Harry!" Minerva McGonagall says when she notices Harry.

"Nice to meet you here, Professor." Harry replies.

"I'm introducing Miss Granger to the Wizarding World." Professor McGonagall says. "Perhaps you could help me."

"Sure." Remus Lupin says. "We're going to buy Harry's books after buying his robes."

"I've already bought mine." Hermione explains. "Oh, and these are my parents. Robert and Jean Granger."

"Nice to meet you." They reply.

"I'm Harry's Godfather Sirius Black."

"We're Harry's parents." Snape says. "I'm Severus Snape and she's Lily Potter. These are the twins. Ezekiel, Zeke for short, and Violet."

"Nice to meet you." Robert Granger says.

"Your robes are finished, Ms. Granger." Madam Malkin says.

"We're going to buy her wand now." Jean Granger says. "Would you join us?"

"Sorry but I've already bought mine." Harry replies.

"Same as me." Neville says. Sirius, the Longbottoms and the Potter-Snapes go to Flourish and Blotts to but the required books. There, they meet the Weasleys.

"Professor Snape! Professor Potter! Nice to see you." Percy quickly says, always eager to please figures of authority.

"Percy, I hope you have finished the Defense essay I asked for the summer." Snape says.

"Yes, Professor. I will."

"Prat!" Ron says.

"Hi, Molly." Lily says. "Nice to see you again." She then notices one of the Weasley children at the second hand book bin. "That must be Ron. He's starting Hogwarts this year, right?"

"Yes." Molly answers.

"Harry too."

Not being a man of pleasantries, Snape leads Harry to the clerk and they order the books. Snape also notices Ron is jealous Harry can afford first hand books.

"Neville is also starting his first year in Hogwarts now." Alice Longbottom says.

"I can hardly wait for my flying lessons." Neville says. "And you, Harry? My Dad says yours was one of the best Chasers he ever met."

"Dad, I didn't know you played Quidditch." Harry comments to Snape.

"He was talking about your original Dad, Prongslet." Sirius replies.

"Have you guys seen the new Nimbus 2000?" Neville eagerly asks.

"Yes, they're fabulous." Sirius replies. "Prongslet, I know what to give you for this birthday."

"Thanks but as a first-year I won't be allowed to have my own broom." Harry replies.

"We can pull some strings."

"Mr. Black!" An appalled Percy exclaims. "You shouldn't encourage a student to break rules."

"Never mind, Percy." Lily replies. "You can never make Sirius Black forget he's a Marauder."

"Marauder?" The twins ask.

"Why are the twins like that, Uncle Paddy?" Harry asks.

"Uncle Paddy?" Gred asks. "Is he…"

"…Padfoot?" Forge ends the question.

"The one and only, my dear fans." Sirius replies.

"This is going to be a long day." Lily comments.

**Please review.**


	19. The Train and the Sorting

**The Train and the Sorting**

"Why do we bother coming here if we already live at Hogwarts, Mum?" Violet asks.

"The train is a good opportunity to make friends, children." Lily replies.

"Do you think he might meet that Hermione girl again?" Zeke asks.

"Probably yes." Severus answers.

"I hope so." Harry replies.

"Prongslet, here's a present for you." Sirius says, giving Harry a tote bag. They all enter Platform 9 ¾.

"Harry, let me see the tote bag." Snape demands.

"Okay, Daddy." Harry replies, giving him the bag.

"Prongslet, don't call the grease ball that way."

Snape takes the Nimbus 2000 from the tote bag. "I told you first-years can't have their brooms. I'll keep it at my quarters until Harry is allowed to have it."

At the train, Harry meets Neville. The two of them reach a compartment with Draco, Vincent and Gregory inside. "Hi, boys. May we sit here?" Harry asks, shocking Neville.

"Sure thing, Harry." Draco replies. "Who's that friend of yours?"

"Draco, Vince and Greg; this is Neville Longbottom." Harry answers. "Neville, these are Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. My Dad is friends with their Dads."

Ron Weasley then enters the compartment. "Harry, what are you doing with THEM?"

"Any problem with my friends, Weasley?" Harry asks.

"Not with Neville but you shouldn't hang around with Malfoy's gang." Ron replies. "Their families are old supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Lucius changed sides at a great risk and nothing has been proven against Crabbe and Goyle." Harry replies. "My Dad also supported Voldemort and yet he changed sides as well."

"Was James Potter a Death Eater?" Ron asks in shock.

"I meant my current Dad." Harry replies.

"You still consider you evil stepfather as your Dad despite not allowing you to have your broomstick?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM EVIL! HE WAS JUST KEEPING SCHOOL RULES!"

Ron then leaves the compartment. Later on, a trolley passes and all of them buy chocolate frogs and some other stuff. After eating his frog, Harry checks his chocolate frog card and is sad. "Damn. Another Agrippa."

"I've got a Ptolemy." Draco says. "Wanna trade?" Harry agrees with the trade.

At the boats, Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle enter a boat. Neville tries to join them but is stopped by Hagrid. "Sorry, lad. No more than four per boat."

Neville then enters a boat with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley. "Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Be careful with him." Ron warns. "He's friends with the Malfoy gang."

"They're not so bad if Harry is also friends with them." Neville replies.

"You KNOW Harry Potter." Both Seamus and Dean ask.

At Hogwarts, Neville introduces his early friends to his new two ones, much to Ron's protest. Then the first-years are called for the sorting. 'Crabbe, Vincent' is sorted into "SLYTHERIN"; 'Finnegan, Seamus' is sorted into "GRYFFINDOR"; 'Goyle, Gregory' is sorted into "SLYTHERIN"; 'Granger, Hermione' is sorted into "GRYFFINDOR"; 'Longbottom, Neville' is sorted into "GRYFFINDOR".

When it came to 'Potter, Harry', the other students started wondering where he would be sorted. "He must be a Gryffindor like his birth parents." "There's no way the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be sorted into any House other than Gryffindor." "The grease git might have influenced him." "He might be afraid of what his stepfather will do if he's not sorted into Slytherin."

"_Oh, what do we have here? You just want to have a normal life with your friends. It's either Slytherin or Gryffindor for you. What's your choice?_

"_What's the difference? My Mum and some of my friends are at Gryffindor while my current Dad and my other friends are at Slytherin."_

"_Better be, SLYTHERIN!"_

The Gryffindors (minus Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean) shouted in protest while the Slytherins are cheering. Apparently, the sons of imprisoned or killed Death Eaters were raised by people who feared Voldemort to the point of claiming they should be glad Harry defeated him even if that meant having their fathers sent to Azkaban.

The next day, the Potter-Snapes are learning the people's reactions. "You traitor!" A second-year yells. "You should have become a Gryffindor!"

"This is none of your business, whoever you are."

Enraged, the Gryffindor second-year tried to cast a stinging hex on him but Harry's protego sends the hex back to him.

"McLAGGEN!" Professor Snape suddenly appears and yells. "Ten points from Gryffindor and one detention scrubbing cauldrons for attacking a first-year student!"

McLaggen sees Professor McGonagall approaching. "Professor McGonagall, Potter attacked me and Professor Snape is trying to punish me for this."

"That liar attacked a first-year student who protected himself with a protego and I docked McLaggen ten points for this and gave him a detention." Snape replies.

"He's lying to protect his House." McLaggen replies.

"You can use Priori Incantato on my wand if you have doubts, Professor McGonagall." Harry says.

"And I shall do, Mr. Potter." McGonagall says and performs the spell, revealing the protego. "It's alright, Mr. Potter. As for you, Mr. McLaggen, not only I'll let Snape maintain your original punishment but also dock more ten points for lying."

"And, Potter, five points to Slytherin for your excellent use of a protego." Snape says.

**Please review. It might take a long time before I update again.**


End file.
